Where is the self control?
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: As expected, Kageyama and Hinata have been at it again, mutual curses flying around the court faster than Hinata's spikes. Are they arguing again? Possibly. Or maybe their inner frustration towards one another seems to be steadily building up.. KageHina, Kageyama x Hinata, BL, boy x boy, lemon, possible hints of DaiSuga


There it is people. My first Haikyuu fanfic. Two frustrated teenagers + a spoonful of hormones + a tightly confined space. There is only one outcome.  
>KageHina.<br>Oh and possible hints of DaiSuga.  
>Enjoy.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters etc

* * *

><p>''Don't mind don't mind, Hinata!'' Suga shouted, trying to keep Hinata's spirits uplifted.<br>''KAGEYAMA YOU BASTARD HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HIT _THAT_?!''  
>''MAYBE IF YOU PUT SOME <em>EFFORT<em> INTO HITTING IT THEN IT WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY CROSSED THE NET YOU PIECE OF SHIT!''  
>Daichi rubbed his forehead in dismay; why have they been at each other's necks recently? If they had another argument again they better come to terms soon, otherwise he'd knock their heads together until he banged some sense into them.<br>''WILL YOU GET IT OVER THAT NET OR NOT YOU COMPLETE MORON?!''  
>''SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TOSS IT PROPERLY YOU PIECE OF TRASH''<br>''KAGEYAMA! HINATA!'' Daichi exclaimed, ultimately losing his patience.  
>''What is wrong with you two recently? I don't know what happened but you'd better suck it up and sort it out, I suggest soon. It's not just affecting the way you're both cooperating but the way we are working as a team okay?'' He finished, flashing them one of his infamous 'Daichi-is-super-mad-and will-slap-the-shit-out-of-you-in-a-moment' glare.<br>''G-g-got it, Daic-c-chi san!'' They answered harmonically, trembling as they spoke. Daichi was generally a nice guy, but it was honestly for the best not to get him mad; at all costs. Sticking to Daichi's words, they turned towards the bench and resolutely placed themselves on either sides of it, neither saying a word to the other. They turned their heads opposite ways in fury and sat there; sulking. Like five year old children.

''Seriously-'' sighed Suga. ''what has actually gotten into them?''  
>''Looks like our ultimate decoy and his ultimate setter have gotten into a twist'' Daichi replied, a flat expression setting itself upon his lips.<br>''Do you think we should have a word with them, Dai-chan~?'' Suga cooed into his ear, eagerly wanting to anticipate the situation.  
>''No, let's leave them to sort out their own problems themselves. Sometimes it's best if they take their time to understand one another. What's the big deal anyway, are we their parents or something?'' Finished Daichi, rubbing the back of his head and sighing in dismay.<br>''Ahaha Dai-chan~ no need to be so hasty! We're just doing what's best for them, ne?'' Suga smiled, a sincere and gentle expression painted on his face.

As per usual, Kageyama and Hinata were assigned to the clean up duty, as a punishment for the ruckus and disruption they presented earlier on. Everyone was already long gone, and the two idiots were still racing around the hall with mops clasped in their hands.  
>''GET OUTTA THEY WAY, I'M GONNA GET MORE DONE THAN YOU!'' screeched Hinata.<br>''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU CAN BARELY KEEP UP'' Kageyama shouted in reply, with an eager expression set on his face.

After a good fifteen minutes, the two boys flopped onto the hall floor, gasping and trying to catch their breaths. They always try so hard to out-do one another in everything, yet each time their stupid games never yield any results. After they recollected themselves they continued with putting the equipment away, the sun already taking its toll for the horizon.

The storage room was crammed, yet they managed to fit all the equipment back snugly. As usual, they desperately tried to be better than the other. To no surprise, Kageyama succeeded; he cleared his 'portion' first whilst Hinata was still in the midst of clearing. Kageyama now stood tall and proud due to his achievement, like a true King would do… Except this was child's play, and nevertheless they looked like absolute fools.

''You have a problem, Bastard?'' Kageyama smirked, his eyes focused on Hinata.  
>''Me? Problem? Not in the slightest. In fact the way that I've put it back looks <em>way<em> better than the half-assed shit you've done there.'' Haha, stupid Kageyama; he always had to think he was right didn't he?  
>''Oh yeah? You know what else looks better than your stupid shit?''<br>''Yeah? What?'' Replied Hinata, totally unimpressed.  
>''This.'' And at that exact moment Kageyama rammed Hinata against the wall behind them, taking great care to glare right at him; Hinata's deep auburn eyes gleaming back towards him.<p>

They stood there motionless for a short while, each rather surprised at the sudden attack, yet on the other hand they weren't immensely shocked by it either. Meanwhile Kageyama slammed his hand on the wall, bringing his face within a dangerous proximity to Hinata's.

''Cut out your bullshit games, Hinata'' He hissed right into his ear, sending a shockwave of ripples down the other's spine. His presence in this situation was hugely overwhelming and dominant, almost creating a static aura around his very own being.  
>''Kageyama wha-'' Hinata was barely able to blurt his sentence out as he was abruptly interrupted by Kageyama's lips forcefully pressing against his own. Hinata gasped at the pressure, this in turn giving Kageyama an opportunity to gain full entrance to his mouth. He slipped his tongue under Hinata's and was violating it abruptly. Putting more and more force with each movement of his lips. To his surprise, Hinata didn't resist this time and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him closer and threading his fingers between the dark strands of his hair.<br>''Ahh Kage-y-yama'' Hinata blurted between hitched breaths, their embrace becoming more passionate and intense. Completely unaware of their surroundings, they immersed themselves into the action and let their bodies act as they pleased. Kageyama allowed himself to slide his hand up Hinata's thighs, feeling the tender muscle that they consisted of. Hinata was lean, however due to the constant jumping his thighs had become nicely shaped; just to Kageyama's liking.  
>He smirked and breathed into Hinata's ear as he heard him gasp. It turned out that he slipped his hand slightly past the thigh, in turn getting rewarded by a small reaction from the other boy. A little encouragement like that can go a long way.<p>

Several minutes have passed and the two high-schoolers were still eagerly at it, now slowly sliding down the wall with Kageyama's hips tightly pressed against Hinata's. The storage room felt almost claustrophobic, the tightly confined space and hot air made the room feel steamy and heavy; like their minds were being slowly poured out into the surroundings.

Hinata pleadingly dropped his head into the dip of Kageyama's neck after he brought his knee up and started to rub against the smaller boy's hips; yet again rewarded by Hinata with another sound. This time however, it was a quiet moan. It wasn't overly dramatic, but it was more than enough to encourage Kageyama to go further. He continued to grind against Hinata, their hips rhythmically colliding as their movements increased in force. Hinata grunted into Kageyama's neck and buried his nails into the skin on his back. They were fully clothed yet Kageyama could feel the immense heat coming from beneath Hinata's shorts as their hips became dangerously close, picking up speed with every collision.

He felt extremely hot. He was hot. The radiation emitted from his body just drove Kageyama around the edge. He wanted nothing more than to strip him right down and wreck him right there and then. Recently he was becoming more and more frustrated, he couldn't contain his dying urge to touch Hinata anymore. But they were both guys, was that weird? I mean if it was Hinata would have immediately pulled away, but he didn't. He would have got mad and grossed out by him, but he didn't. He would have shouted at him and backed away, but he didn't. Does that mean that Hinata shared the same feelings towards him? I mean it was obvious that Hinata did in fact return some of the feelings; after all this is not the first time they'd done something like this. However it has never gotten this intense, they would sometimes end up making out randomly in unexpected places but that's about it. The problem is that Kageyama gets very easily turned on by Hinata, even at the simplest of things he does. He gets so immensely turned on just by being exposed to the sight of his legs, his hips, his bare stomach when he stretches too high to spike the ball and his t-shirt lifts up. These were all the thoughts that were whizzing through Kageyama's head. And right now he was releasing the pent-up frustration and agitation on Hinata himself.

''Fuck Kageyama we need to sto-'' but before poor Hinata managed to finish his sentence his voice was abruptly cut off as he heard a familiar voice, soon followed by the door to the storage room being flung open.  
>''Hey are you guys still in here? I forgot to lock u-'' And Daichi's voice halted as his jaw dropped open.<br>The scene before him consisted of two of his team mates; evidently on top of each other, grinding against a wall with saliva dripping down their mouths.  
>The two boys stopped in the midst of their action and blankly started at the captain. Kageyama's hips still firmly pressed against Hinata's. Hinata's hand still pulling at Kageyama's hair.<br>''What in the-''  
>''THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE CAPTAIN I SWEAR I JUST HAPPENED TO DROP SOMETHING AND THEN KAGEYAMA FELL ON ME AND- AND-''<br>''Shut the fuck up Hinata.'' Hissed Kageyama, quickly detaching from the smaller boy and hiding his face in shame. After all, he was caught 'red handed' intimately making out with his guy team mate in a _storage room._  
>''Dai-chan~ what's all the hassle abou-'' Said Suga as he stepped into the storage room, his reaction resembling Daichi's to some extent. He missed most of the scene however it was still apparent as to what the two boys have been up to.<p>

''You two. What took you so long clearing up eh?'' Suga continued, flashing an odd glance in both of their directions, intimidating them even more.  
>''Well if you're quite finished with the <em>'clearing'<em> you may as well _clear_ home'' He chuckled, easing the atmosphere and smirking at Daichi. Daichi frowned in return and blushed to some extent. Well it's not like those two have been in a similar situation before. Not at all. Nope. Never. Ha. Ha. Ha…  
>''YES SIR'' Hinata screeched; immediately regaining his energetic self and bouncing up off the floor, dragging Kageyama behind him and disappearing out of the storage room in the blink of an eye.<p>

Daichi sighed heavily and turned to Suga, who had his usual smile and sincere expression plastered on his face.  
>''Come on Daaaai-chan~~ don't give me that look okay? We all do silly things sometimes, let them have their fun; they're probably just young and experimenting. Rather unexpected for them two you know.. out of all people, but oh well. People would think about us in the same way''<br>''If they knew about us, but they don't. Now come on let's not waste time and lock this place up. Want to grab some pork buns on the way back?''  
>''Sure thing Dai-chan!''<p>

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, KAGEYAMA?!''  
>''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! Hmph. It's not like you resisted, in actual fact you was evidently <em>enjoying<em> it. You absolutely could not resist me.'' smirked Kageyama, the corners of his mouth stretched outwards forming a sly grin.  
>''Are you kidding me? More like <em>YOU<em> could not get off of _ME_. Seriously, are you that dumb?''  
>''Oh?- the noises you made proved completely otherwise''<br>''I SWEAR KAGEYAMA I WILL HIT YOU IN A SECOND''  
>''Ahahaha-'' Kageyama chuckled. He chuckled. In an honest and pure way; the expression on his face fading into a sincere grin. It was the first time that Hinata had seen Kageyama looks so serene and simple, which in fact was so completely contrary to Kageyama's true nature itself. Hinata's face flushed a cute shade of pink and he shuffled, fixing his gaze down at his own shoes.<br>''Huh, is there a problem?'' Said Kageyama, raising an eyebrow.  
>''…nothing'' Hinata muttered as he continued to shuffle and avoid Kageyama's gaze.<br>''Uh, well anyway I'm going now, see yo-''  
>''Kageyama…''<br>''What is it?''  
>''Do.. Do you want to, er, stay over tonight?'' Hinata muttered once again, still unable to meet Kageyama's gaze.<br>''Oh? So is that's how it is'' he spoke, locking his gaze upon the small boy that stood in front of him.  
>''Shut up. Take it or leave'' Hinata grumbled, this time his voice presenting a more stern tone.<br>''Well then, lead the way'' hissed Kageyama, the infamous smirk reappearing on his face once more.

* * *

><p>Well that's all. One shot really, something to vent out my KageHina feels. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEWFAV IT HELPS ME OUT A LOT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY~


End file.
